


Come On, Dance

by ami_ven



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Community: writerverse, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25278364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “You’re overthinking it.”
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	Come On, Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "writerverse" phase 22, challenge 40 quick fic round-up, prompt 06 “Uptown Funk” (by Mark Ronson, ft. Bruno Mars)

“I don’t…” Steve began, then sighed. “I didn’t know how to dance before, and now the dancing isn’t even dancing, it’s just… gyrating.”

“And you’re overthinking it,” said Tony, smiling. “J, give us some dance music. Something easy for Captain Newbie here.”

“What?” Music started, a current song Steve vaguely recognized. “Tony, what are you doing?”

“Dancing,” Tony said. “Don’t think, just _move_.”

Sighing, Steve tried to move the way Tony did, shuffling feet and flailing arms. He felt foolish, but Tony grinned and Steve grinned back, until he forgot to feel ridiculous and let himself move to the beat.

THE END


End file.
